Prototypical
by Deux Silences
Summary: My attempt at expanding the world of Fate/Prototype, but with a twist. Ayaka Sajyou and Saber, actually Arthur Pendragon, find unexpected allies in Lancer and his blind Master Atosaki Kurokawa. Many unanswered questions and unknown enemies arise as the Second Holy Grail War falls upon Tokyo.
1. I - Precursor

The Second Holy Grail War. She had studied and prepared for it almost her entire life. Even after the loss of both parents in the previous War, her father having been a participating magus, eight years ago, the young woman known as Atosaki Kurokawa never wavered in the belief that she would become a Master, now more than ever to avenge their wrongful deaths and make the wish for peace they died protecting come true.

An answer to her prayers came in the form of a Servant, although exactly how it happened left for her much to be desired. On the cusp of the War's arrival, she did everything necessary to complete a successful ritual. She wanted to summon a Hero who was killed by a woman, that way he would know how scary women like her could be. She hoped this for a single reason reason, for leverage, due to one particularly crippling flaw she had which gave her little else to bank on but influence. Even after all her calculations, precise as they were, the real problem was a factor out of her hands: the Servant himself.

It felt like a branding iron being pressed into the back of her neck. She had officially gained her position as a Master under the Second Degree, Cherubim. The Servant called forth from the magic circle composed of runic symbols was an armored young man with deep-set crimson eyes and blue hair tied back in a long tail. The only thing she understood about him was his voice, which she likened to a deep, aggressive growl.

"You are a Master without sight."

His words were blunt, a statement not a question.

Through blank, unseeing brown eyes she looked at him, through him, past him, and nodded.

Never did she expect to so soon incur his wrath. She had halfheartedly expected to receive a more understanding, sympathetic Servant. The Lancer, proud and headstrong, vehemently refused to recognize her as his Master despite her extensive knowledge of rune magecraft, healing, and even black magic. Feeling she had no other choice, she sealed his Noble Phantasm, a demonic spear called Gáe Bolg, to exert as much control over him as possible.

In retaliation, Lancer decided to steal his Master's most powerful familiars, namely her black hunting dogs, and independently sought out other Masters while they were unprepared. He targeted Ayaka Sajyou, a girl predestined to become a Master in the War, and attempted to kill her in her home before the appearance of her own Servant, Saber. Due to his suppressed powers, Lancer stood little chance against the newly-summoned Saber, his substitute wooden spear broken easily with one blow. It was when he readied a counterattack that his blind Master appeared at the Sajyou residence, having located her rogue Servant with the use of a tracking rune.

"Lancer, with my first Command Spell I order you, never kill anyone unless I allow it."

Even worse for him, she actually had the audacity to apologize profusely and then propose an alliance between herself and Ayaka for the sake of having strength in numbers. She knew full well that six other Master-Servant pairs would prove difficult, if not impossible, for either one of them to defeat. Ayaka reluctantly accepted when Saber seemed willing. Lancer was furious at being forced to side with the very people he wanted to kill, but despite this had no say in the matter, his Master's decision absolute.

Atosaki extended a hand and Ayaka took it. Their pact was sealed, and thus began the Holy Grail War of Tokyo. The players were pieces on a sprawling chessboard, archetypes of black and white, each a prototypical form of their own desires, good or evil. Dark frequencies swelled beneath a surface of tranquility; the heavens turned hollow with the mournful, tolling knell of battle.

The curtain rose upon a stage set for death.


	2. II - Not Without Trials

A/N: I'll admit, my muse was lacking considerably over the past few months. I had this chapter half-finished since November and I didn't think I'd continue this story until today, when I watched the Prototype OVA again. Inspiration strikes at weird times. Hopefully I can get the ball rolling once more! If you're still reading and like what you see, please leave a review if you can! It will help me so much in the long run, thank you! ; w ;

* * *

The sound of the girl's cane clacking on the ground, coupled with her adamant silence, was more than enough to drive Lancer mad. He glared at his new Master, irritated by the stubborn stance she'd assumed ever since they left Ayaka Sajyou's home. She stared blankly ahead, hand tight around the handle of a thin, white aluminum rod as she swept it from side to side in a wide arc, the metal tip touched each time to the spot of her next step. When it encountered a pothole in the road, its sudden dip signaled the potential hazard. She paused a moment and felt for a way around.

"Lancer," she said softly, edging past the hollow, "I'm sorry I'm not the Master you were hoping for."  
"Yeah, well, sorry's not gonna cut it," he griped. "However, should you undo your seal on my weapon I _might_ just hate your guts a little less."

The look she gave him was unamused. "I don't think so. It's a dead giveaway to your identity, right? You'd probably blow it in one battle flat."

"…I hope you know who you're talking to, or else you'll regret it."

It sounded like a threat. Atosaki halted and turned, long black hair flipping over one shoulder as she did.

"I don't care who you are, I'm not scared of you."

Lancer laughed harshly. "At least you're no pushover. Let's see how long that lasts."

"Look, we're in this Grail War together," she pointed out, "so shouldn't we at least be on good terms?"

"I'm not in it for your coveted Grail," he said, shrugging his broad shoulders. "I only answered your call 'cause I wanted some action, and now you're on my case for hunting down a Master."  
Atosaki whipped around again, pointing her cane at him. Lancer had to lean back to avoid its path.

"That was low. She's a schoolgirl for crying out loud! I don't understand why you couldn't just sit down with us and apologize.

"I've got nothing to be sorry about," he said. "Thanks to your idiocy, I nearly got my ass served by that damn Saber. What'd you expect from a hastily-made spear?"

"Oh, I'll get you something else eventually. You ranted enough about it," said Atosaki, waving her free hand dismissively. "How about we tour some of the city tomorrow? Ayaka won't be out of school until later, so there's some time before she can come over."

"Yeah, I really want a blind girl as my guide," Lancer huffed. "Count me out of your little alliance; it's a waste of time. Just lift your blasted command and let me fight my battles."

"You'll have to earn my trust, then. I don't want you pulling something like you did back there."

"Are you even serious about winning the Grail?" Lancer asked. "It's not called a Grail War for nothing. Kill or be killed. People are gonna die."

"Not if I can help it," replied Atosaki. "Masters can be good people with good wishes and they don't have to perish for no reason. If we can just take out the Servants, then…"

"You're impossible. Why do I even bother? And how the hell d'you know where you're going?"

Without missing a beat, Atosaki detached the handle of her cane and held it out for Lancer to see. He noticed a symbol which looked like an opening chevron carved into the bottom.

The girl then returned it to its proper place, beginning to explain, "I was able to put a—"

"Kenaz, the rune of sight," Lancer interrupted. "How… convenient. You use rune magic?"

"Yeah, I used Berkano to track you too." Atosaki internally rolled her eyes at his sarcastic tone. "If only it were that easy, though. I barely have a visual and it only really works in places I know well."

"Huh, looks like you're pretty useless after all."

Atosaki said nothing as the two of them approached a large compound consisting of a stone courtyard, flourishing gardens on all sides, and one very impressive brick domicile at the heart. Lancer took note of the sheer size and scale, surveying the area until he turned in time to watch someone emerge from the mansion's doors.

"Lady!"

The magenta-haired woman who approached Atosaki wore a tidy two-piece suit and leather gloves—hired help, Lancer guessed.  
"Bazett," Atosaki greeted with a smile. "You didn't have to stay up so late waiting."

"Of course I did," was the stern but worried reply. Bazett turned and glared at Lancer. "I expected more from you."

"Such a jerk," murmured Atosaki, as if he wouldn't hear.

Truthfully, Lancer could care no less about the two people in front of him, and he did not intend upon asking questions. Turning from them, he began to walk away, his footsteps crunching on the gravel, purposefully loud for the girl to hear.

"Where are you going?" she asked, as anticipated.

He stopped momentarily. "Anywhere but here."

"_This_," Bazett began, furious, "is how you're treating her?"

Atosaki shook her head, a placating gesture made with a thin little hand.

"It's okay, Bazett. I just hope… he'll come back tomorrow."

"I've got no choice," Lancer said, starting to walk again. "New spear by morning. Make sure it works this time."

Bazett's hand immediately sought Atosaki's shoulder, and she asked, "Should I go after him?"

"No, leave him be. I don't really mind. I have you, after all."

Bazett allowed herself a smile, somewhat grim though mixed with admiration for the young lady. Even after all those lessons, no one could have prepared her for an uncooperative Servant. The very _notion_ never entered the equation, and now Bazett felt like she'd made a grave miscalculation. She was the one who supplied Atosaki with the catalyst, after all.

Atosaki's gentle voice pulled her from those thoughts. "Shall we head inside?"

"O-of course. You must be tired."

"Ah, well, that may be an understatement."

Taking Atosaki's cane, Bazett followed the girl to her room in the east wing of the mansion. Normally she would have objected when Atosaki clambered into bed without changing into nightclothes, but after this rather harrowing experience she made an exception. She pulled the bed's brocaded canopy curtains shut and placed the cane in its customary place at the right. Part of her truly pitied Atosaki, wishing she might have taken her place as the Kurokawa successor, but of course she hailed from a completely different bloodline. For now, being her caretaker, guide and friend was the most she could do. She owed at least that much.

"Goodnight, Atosaki. I know you'll do well. You're a strong girl."

The click of the doorknob signaled Bazett's departure, and Atosaki was finally alone. Despite her fatigue, her mind raced at a thousand miles per minute, desperately seeking viable options for the future. With the way her Servant acted, she didn't feel strong at all, more panicky than anything else. She tried to be brave, but he was right: how long was that going to last? Lancer honestly scared her. He challenged his Master, he challenged everything her parents ever fought for, and he went so far as to challenge the very concept of the Grail. Compromises needed to be made for this to work, Atosaki knew, just when exactly to loosen the reins or tighten her grip was unclear. She wanted him to like her, or if not, accept her as a Master. Currently, the skies ahead looked bleak.

Atosaki fell asleep on the first night of the Grail War feeling terribly, hopelessly lost.

Her sleep was fitful and she woke often at random, and morning greeted her with loud voices just outside her bedroom, one male and one female.

Bazett tried desperately to stop him, but he was persistent. "No, I said you can't go in there!"

"Get out of the way." In the next second Lancer burst through the door, face livid, his new and intricately carved wooden spear gripped tightly in one hand. "What's the meaning of this, girl?"

Atosaki parted the curtains at the end of her bed, clearly confused and a little distraught.

"I… I don't understand. Did Bazett get you your spear?"

"That's not it," he said. "I can't dematerialize."

"You can't—what?"

Bazett had uttered the same question beneath her breath. She was sure that Atosaki was a capable magus who could at least grant him his spirit form. It complicated matters further as well, having an aggressive Servant with no means of disguise.

Without another word, Atosaki slid down and stood at the foot of the bed, still wearing her black cardigan and matching skirt, the inner blouse somewhat wrinkled. She straightened the collar, clearing her throat.

"Sorry, I don't know what to do about it."

Absolute silence. Bazett looked from Lancer to Atosaki and back to Lancer. A moment later, he threw his hands up in the air with a groan of exasperation and stormed out of the room, leaving his Master frustrated beyond relief.

"I need to talk to him," Atosaki said later over a strained continental breakfast. "Do you know where he is?"

"Sitting area, sulking," answered Bazett, standing to clear dishes away.

Atosaki made her way there, tapping on the ornately carved wooden frame of the room to get his attention.

"Lancer, can you come with me please?"

She was prepared for him to object, but she heard him saunter toward her until he stood just a foot away.

"Ready to give it up?"

"No," she said firmly. "I just want to… make up for my error."

He raised one eyebrow, thinking back to the morning, and when Atosaki began to walk he followed, slightly curious about the way she navigated without her cane, occasionally trailing her hand on the walls. On the side of the house opposite her room she opened a door which creaked like it had sagged during disuse, and inside was a bedroom quite like hers, only larger and containing a grand king-sized bed. The whole place smelled like naphthalene and stale air, both rather offensive to Lancer's sensitive nose.

"And you've led me to this place because…?"

Atosaki went to yet another door which when opened revealed a closet full of men's clothing.

"If you can't dematerialize," she began, "you should wear these. I mean, if they fit. I can buy you something else if they don't."

"Your father's," Lancer surmised, approaching to peruse the selection. "What, did he skip town after he saw this War coming?"

The girl's expression darkened, brows furrowed. "He died in the last one."

Lancer went silent, pulling away from the clothes, the rustling of fabrics suddenly gone. Atosaki tried to laugh it off, her discomfort clear nonetheless, the façade barely intact.

"O-oh, you don't like estate apparel?"

He glanced over at the bedside nightstand and the framed family photo placed there, a man, woman, and child shown in the picture.

"It's fine," Lancer said at last. "…So what about that tour you were talking about?"

She looked up hopefully, eyes all aglow. "Right, we should go!"

The Servant wore a wistful half-smile knowing that his Master couldn't see it. He coupled a maroon dress shirt with a dark blazer and pants and settled upon the ensemble, about to change when he remembered Atosaki.

"…Why are you still standing there?"

"Huh…?"

"I can't do anything with you around."

At that, Atosaki understood, suddenly tempted to make a joke about being blind, but she decided against it and exited the bedroom, closing the door behind her. She used the hallway phone to call for a ride and spent the rest of the time waiting until the door opened again.

"All set?" she asked, trying not to smile too much.

"Yeah."

"I bet you look nice," Atosaki added shyly, eyes turned down, before she headed off in the direction whence they came.

They had barely exited the west wing when Lancer noticed Bazett watching them intently from the foyer, Atosaki's cane in hand.

"Going out?" she asked, addressing Atosaki rather than Lancer. Apparently they weren't quite on speaking terms yet, though her eyes narrowed briefly on the crescent-shaped amulet he wore around his neck.

"I'd like to show him the Skytree," said Atosaki.

"Do you want my help?"

"No, thank you, I think I'll be okay. I called a taxi to get us to Sumida, and… well, I won't be alone."

Bazett sighed, apparently accepting that answer since she handed Atosaki her cane. And then she addressed Lancer with the harsh tone reserved just for him.

"You! If you leave my lady's side, I'll find you and hunt you down and make you regret it."

He just smirked and started toward the door, pulling it open, ready to step out when Bazett glared at him as if to say, _hold it for her._ She went up to Atosaki and touched the back of her hand to hers, then letting Atosaki take her arm just above the elbow.

"Let me see you to the gate. Did you grab your phone?"

"Uh-huh," said Atosaki, touching her pants' pocket. "Don't worry; I'll call if I need anything."

Lancer watched her walk to the door with Bazett, and she turned in his direction and gave him a smile, a smile far too innocent for any respectable Master to wear. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that this girl would experience immense suffering throughout the War and lose more than she gained, for it was a long and bloody path she walked. Even if her hands remained clean until the final moments, people like her only ended up broken and he knew it all too well.

Not that he could prevent it from happening.


End file.
